1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to corner supports for pictures or picture frames, and more particularly pertains to decorative corners attachable to such pictures or picture frames which operate both as hangers and as a means of providing a three-dimensional effect by holding a picture away from a supporting wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The picture frame art is a crowded art, and many different types of corner mount supports for pictures are known and are commercially available. A typical example of a corner mount type picture frame is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,318 which issued to D. Russell on Oct. 30, 1984. The Russell patent discloses a paper board picture frame support which essentially comprises a solid sheet of paper board having a series of corner straps depending from it. The corner straps are attached to the paper board picture frame through the use of an adhesive, and no special means are provided for directly attaching a picture to the corner straps. The construction of this paper board picture frame is typical of the types of frames now available in the prior art, and no commercially available models are designed to be attached directly to a picture without either the use of an adhesive or a backing interconnecting all of the corner tabs. As such, there appears to be a continuing need for new and improved methods and apparatuses for attaching corner tabs to pictures and the like, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.